The inventive concept relates to non-volatile memory devices and, more particularly, to vertical non-volatile memory devices in which a vertical capacitor is formed in a peripheral circuit region.
Despite the continuous reduction in volume of electronic products, the electronic products need to process large amounts of data. Thus, it is necessary to increase the integration density of semiconductor memory devices used for electronic products. As a method of improving the integration density of semiconductor devices, a non-volatile memory device having a vertical memory cell structure instead of a planar transistor structure of the related art has been proposed.
In the non-volatile memory device having the vertical memory cell structure, a peripheral circuit region has a planar structure, and a proportion of the peripheral circuit region relative to the entire device is very large. Also, when the number of stacked levels is increased in the vertical memory cell structure, increasing a pump capacity of the peripheral circuit region is required and thus, a large-area capacitor may be required.